And You Shall Be My Castle
by themaskedmeeper
Summary: COMPLETE Matt is murdered and now Lizzie is in danger, When she turns to gordo for help she realizes things she never felt before, but mayb that is y she is wanted dead. plz RR
1. Dreams come true

And You Shall be My Castle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LM **sob** but I do own the dog Cider.  
  
Chapter 1~ Dream Come True  
  
Lizzie stared, as the coffin lid slowly shut, tears streamed down her cheeks. It clicked shut and her father's hand squeezed her shoulder. The ebony sarcophagus had gold patterns of sports and memories. Jo McGuire stood on Lizzie's other side, determined not to cry.  
  
Lizzie wiped away her tears and swallowed hard. Four men lifted the edges of the coffin and carried it away. Lizzie felt tears forming again. She broke her father's grasp and ran out of the church. She kept running, tearing her pantyhose on thorns and losing a shoe.  
  
Not looking where she was going, she tripped headlong over a rock. Sprawled on the ground she let the tears fall free. Lizzie was mad, mad at the world. Her brother was murdered and she felt alone in the world.  
  
Lizzie remembered finding him,  
  
Flashback*********************  
  
Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda had been tossing a ball to Lizzie's new dog in the park. Cider lost sight of the ball and it bounced into an alleyway. Lizzie was the only one who saw were it went, and jogged after it. As she walked along the dark alley she saw a form slumped against the wall. The ball was next to her. Lizzie was frightened, she didn't know what the form was, she wanted to run but something made her walk towards the figure. She recognized a shirt and a pair of sneakers and threw herself at the shadow.  
  
Two long gashes ran down the boy's front crisscrossing in a brutal X. Lizzie screamed, she felt herself falling, bracing herself for the blackout on the concrete, she felt warm arms around her waist and her fall broke. Once she had regained her balance, she threw herself at the boy, her brother, Matt.  
  
End Flashback***********************  
  
Lizzie held her head in her hands and rocked back and forth on the ground. She heard the crunch of leaves and footsteps approaching. Lizzie curled herself into a ball covering her neck with her hands. It didn't matter, if the person wanted her dead they could still kill her. She braced herself for pain and the life drawn from her instead she felt nothing. The stranger kneeled beside her and began to speak.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm not going to hurt you!" Lizzie smiled when she heard Gordo's voice. She slowly uncurled from her ball and looked at him.  
  
"Promise?" she asked warily, Gordo laughed  
  
"Would I ever hurt you?" concern creased his face as he saw the pain in Lizzie's eyes that threatened to tear him apart. "Someone killed Matt!" she whispered. She had never told them that she had found his body. She had stayed with Matt till the police came. She never told them why she was covered in blood or sobbing.  
  
Gordo looked into her eyes, "I know, I was there." He looked away, "I didn't harm him, but I caught you when you fell. I followed you into the alley."  
  
Lizzie glanced at her best friend. He still looked presentable aside from the occasional bit of mud on his shoes. She on the other hand looked awful, her skirt torn almost all the way up her hip. Her shirt was covered in mud and her hair a mess. He helped her to her feet.  
  
Lizzie's family had inherited a large amount of money from Lizzie 'Winnie Pooh Bah'. They had moved into a large estate on Grenadines Lane, and since Matt had died they were hosting a ball in his honor. The house was huge with over twelve bedrooms and other unneeded places to hide be lost forever in.  
  
"Look I know you were planning on skipping the dance," Gordo said as he and Lizzie walked back to the church, "But maybe you and I could go . . . together?" Gordo's voice audibly trembled and he waited for an answer. **If she say no I won't bear it at all** he thought.  
  
Lizzie walked in silence, trying to make her skirt mend by will power alone. If anyone saw them now, their appearances would harbor a very naughty suggestion. Gordo put his arm around her waist and helped her to the door. The service was over and guests were milling about making apologizes and leaving for the ball and the McGuire's across the street. Lizzie turned her bright blue eyes on her best friend and managed a weak smile.  
  
"I'd like that. Thanks! Meet me in half an hour?" Gordo nodded not believing his good luck and held the door for her. Lizzie walked into the chapel and smiled at Gordo "See you in half and hour!" she grinned then turned and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later Lizzie stood in her room, surrounded by clothes. Nothing seemed right for a formal dance with Gordo. Clothes piled every inch of spare carpet and covered her bed.  
  
"Men are lucky that they have to wear tuxedoes!" Lizzie grumbled to herself while heading back to her closet.  
  
She walked into the small room and looked about her, at the very end of the row there was a black dress. It was off the shoulder and had a fitted bodice with a long skirt. The hem was embroidered with seed pearls. Lizzie quickly stepped into the dress and zipped the back. She added a pair of pearl earrings and a pearl necklace before going down to the ballroom.  
  
Lizzie was holding the banister on the stairs when the doorbell rang. She froze wondering if she should run back upstairs or stay where she was. The maid, Jetta, opened the door to a smiling Gordo and he stepped inside. Lizzie smiled and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. Gordo's eyes followed Lizzie down the stairs, taking in her beauty.  
  
Her hair was held in a messy bun, which a few strands were resisting. She wasn't wearing lipstick, just a slight sparkle of gloss that shone in the light.  
  
"Hello Mr. Gordon, you look very handsome." Lizzie drawled, her voice like a flute in Gordo's ears.  
  
"Why thank you Ms. McGuire, you look stunning yourself." Gordo blushed and looked away from the bright blue eyes that seemed to drown him with every glance.  
  
He shoved his hands into his pockets and let out a breath.  
  
"So . . ." he said after a beat, "Shall we head on in?" Lizzie nodded and put out her hand.  
  
Gordo took her hand cautiously, but dropped it when a thin bolt of electricity passed through him. Lizzie's eyes met his and he took her hand again. Leading her into the ballroom, Gordo admired his best friend.  
  
'If only she loved me,' he sighed under his breath 'Bt she doesn't,'  
  
The room was already filled with people, milling around in black. Lizzie blinked back tears. Her brother had hated black. He was always into bright, vibrant colors that showed off every good aspect of life. Lizzie had often criticized his outfit color choices but that was what had made Matt, Matt. The music started and Gordo placed his hand on Lizzie's waist, gulping hard. He was actually going to dance with Elizabeth Brooke McGuire.  
  
He, David Zephyr Gordon, was having his dream come true.  
  
A/N: Hi, Haidvogel here! I just want to say that this is my first LM fic and I hope you all enjoy it. There is more coming after I get around 5 reviews. Promise. Please review, cuz if no one likes it I won't waste my time writin it! Thanks  
  
~Lona 


	2. The telephone calls

A/N: forget what I said about the number of reviews! I like writing this story!!!!!! lol Oh yeah, I just recently changed my pen name from Haidvogel to Themaskedmeeper. (Incase you were wondering). Thanks to Kim and Daisydoll89 for their reviews and also thanks to Anony Mouse? (Who ever you are) you guys already have read my story and I feel loved **smile**:-D Keep reviewing, flames are allowed cuz the more reviews I get the more I want to write!! Oh and thanks to Daisydoll89 who let me know that Lizzie's eyes are green/hazel. I'll change that soon.  
  
~ Meep  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lizzie sat on her bed in her pajamas. She had folded and put away all her clothes and was waiting for Miranda to call. Lizzie's best friend, Miranda Sanchez, had moved to Cancun, Mexico when her grandmother died and had been unable to come to the funeral. Lizzie's pajamas were lavender with little frogs all over them. Matt had chosen them for her birthday last year and they had been too big.  
  
Lizzie and Matt had just started getting along about a year ago, and now Lizzie missed him more than anything. Lizzie's puppy, Cider, hopped up on the bed and whimpered. She scratched the golden retriever's ears and giggled when he let out a yawn. Lizzie's phone rang and she answered on the first ring.  
  
"Hello? Miranda?" she asked hopefully,  
  
"Stay away from him or else. . ." came a low hiss over the wires definitely not Miranda or Gordo.  
  
"What?" said Lizzie a little startled,  
  
"If not you'll meet the same end as your brother!"  
  
"Who are you?" Lizzie screamed, panicked, but her only answer was the low buzz of the dial tone.  
  
Lizzie sat on her bed, shaking, unsure of what just happened. Who was that and which boy should she stay away from? Lizzie gulped. The person knew where she lived and her phone number. The person also knew her parents names. She scratched her neck and bit her lip. The sound of the phone again nearly sent her through the roof.  
  
"What do you want with me?" she screamed at the cordless.  
  
"Lizzie what the-?" Gordo responded, unsure if he should hang up or let her spill.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie dubiously questioned.  
  
"Lizzie are you alright?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I thought you were someone else." She said carelessly. "What up?"  
  
Gordo swallowed, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow?" he hoped she would say yes.  
  
"Sure I'd love to!" Lizzie answered smiling on her end of the line. "You're not asking me out on a date though, are you?" Gordo colored  
  
"A date? Me? No Way!" he said blushing furiously, glad that Lizzie couldn't see him.  
  
"Ok!" said Lizzie perkily. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Gordo mumbled a reply and hears a click.  
  
Sighing he replaced the phone. I wonder what was wrong with her at first. I've known Lizzie for 17 years (both are 17) and I know that something was bothering her. Gordo contemplated before turning out the light.  
  
Lizzie dialed Miranda's number. She had seen her friend a few days ago when they had found Matt, and then Miranda had flown home. Miranda wasn't home and the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hola, Miranda Sanchez here! Sorry but I'm not home, please leave a message after the tone and I'll call you back soon thanks1" -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-  
  
"Hi, Miranda? It's Lizzie. The funeral was ok and I really really miss you. I was wondering if you called me earlier today? Call me back when you can! Thanks bye!"  
  
Lizzie turned off the phone and let it slid from her grasp, falling onto the bed. She really didn't want to be alone tonight. Usually after watching a scary movie or something she would crash with Matt, but there was no Matt to crash with anymore. Lizzie picked up her phone again and dialed Gordo.  
  
"Hey, Gordo?" She timidly asked,  
  
"Oh Lizzie, Hi what's wrong?" Gordo had just been about to email her.  
  
"Can you spend the night tonight?" she asked, "I'm kinda scared!" Gordo almost went through the roof with delight.  
  
"Hold on let me ask1" Gordo said and ran from the room. He was back in an instant and had gotten the 'ok, if you don't stay up too late' idea from his parents.  
  
"Great see ya in about half an hour!" Lizzie chirped and hung up, then she went to find her mom. Jo McGuire was organizing kitchen cabinets when Lizzie found her. Mom liked to do weird things when she was upset. Lizzie walked over and gave her mom a hug.  
  
"Mom, can Gordo spend the night?" she asked, hoping for the ok  
  
"Sure honey!" her mom said, "Just don't-"  
  
"Stay up late. I know" Lizzie finished, "Good he's coming over in half an hour." Lizzie grinned and ran from the room before her mother processed the information.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. . ." she heard as she sat in her room laughing. Laughing for the first time in 6 days.  
  
Lizzie set up the guest bed with a different color sheet set than purple and waited. Gordo was coming and she would not be alone. The door knob turned and Gordo walked in looking goofy. He had a wide grin spred across his face and his hair was messy. Lizzie rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"What up McGuire?" He asked like always.  
  
"Well, you swear you won't tell a soul?"  
  
"Yeah!" Gordo said, holding out his pinky, Lizzie linked it with hers and shook.  
  
" Ok well, I received a phone call from someone saying that if I went near a guy they would kill me!" Lizzie said in one breath. Hoping he wouldn't laugh at her.  
  
Gordo's eyes widened. His jaw dropped and he turned pale.  
  
"Th-th-they would hurt you for going near someone?" he stuttered, shocked that his friend was in danger.  
  
Lizzie nodded. Gordo stroked her hair.  
  
"Don't worry McGuire, I won't let anyone hurt you!" he hugged her tightly. And they both went to their beds. Lizzie turned out the light and whispered,  
  
"Thanks Gordo! I know you're always there?"  
  
'I'm your boy-next-door McGuire.' He thought and sighed 'and I always will be'  
  
A/N: Was that good? Did you like it? Well tell you what, like it or not you can still review me! **hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe** Thanks for reviewing so quickly last time! Now click the button and type!! lol 


	3. unwelcome emotions

A/N: I'm on a roll tonight! lol Keep reviewing and chapters will keep coming! lol All you guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LM characters but I created the plot and you can't sue me! Hehehehehehehehehe! Luv yall!! Anyways why would I be writing Fanfiction if I owned everything? Go figure! Just kidding! The song L/G listen to is Invisable by Clay Aiken. lol  
  
Other: I changed the rating to 'R' I just don't think that it changed yet!  
  
~ Meep  
  
Chapter 3- unwelcome emotions  
  
Gordo opened his eyes as the phone rang and rang! His girl, or rather Lizzie, was still asleep nestled into a little ball on his bed. On his bed? What the? Oh well he'd investigate that later. Groaning, Gordo got out of the bed and went over to the phone. He picked it up.  
  
"You better stay away from him or else, don't forget. I'm watching you!" a voice whispered into his ear.  
  
Gordo slammed the phone down and looked at the sleeping girl. She hadn't been lying. Someone really would hurt her if she wasn't careful.  
  
'Don't worry Lizzie,' Gordo whispered stroking her hair. 'I'll be your castle and you can be safe behind my walls forever' He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek and then shook her awake.  
  
"go away!" Lizzie mumbled through blanket.  
  
"Nope, time to rise and shine." Gordo laughed.  
  
Lizzie swatted at him and snuggled deeper into the covers. Gordo yanked them back and gasped. Lizzie was no longer wearing her purple pjs, she was wearing a huge t-shirt and blue panties. Gordo hardened at the sight of her. Lizzie noticed that the blanket was gone and sat up. She pouted her lips at her best friend and stretched. Gordo decided not to tell her about the phone call. Lizzie yanked the covers back and curled up again.  
  
"Bet you can't make me get up!" Lizzie taunted, Gordo grinned here was his chance.  
  
He grinned mischievously at the girl and raised an eyebrow. His tongue wet his lips and he blinked. Lizzie frowned at him confused. Gordo leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Lizzie relaxed and her eyes fluttered shut, but she didn't kiss him back. Gordo grew tense, had this been the wrong decision? He pulled away and Lizzie's eyes opened. She stared at him in amazement then got up slowly. She walked to the door and turned back.  
  
"I've-I've got to shower!" she stuttered and hurried away!  
  
Gordo groaned, 'Do you know what you do to me girl?' he whispered running a hand through his dark curls.  
  
He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes savoring the smell of Lizzie in the sheets. After a few minutes Gordo got up, he heard the shower stop and quickly began to change. He was about to put on a shirt when Lizzie came back into the room. She was dressed in a blue, terry bathroom with a pink sash. She had slid her feet into pink slippers and her hair was wet and shiny.  
  
Gordo stared at his best friend and she stared back. Gordo had developed a beautiful six-pack, and was nice and lean, his hair was less wild than when he was a kid and he a beautiful dark brown eyes. Lizzie stared, something was whizzing through her brain to fast to be caught. Nervous she turned away. Gordo flushed and pulled on his shirt before going to heading for the bathroom also.  
  
Lizzie quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. She was brushing her hair when Gordo came out of the bathroom. Lizzie pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and smiled at him.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked Lizzie and she nodded.  
  
Slipping on a pair of sandals Lizzie followed Gordo down the main stairs and to his car. Gordo opened the door of the Honda and closed it after Lizzie stepped into it. Gordo ran around to the other side and started the car. They drove along silently, until Lizzie flipped on the radio. She finally settled on a station and sang alon.  
  
"Whatcha' doin' tonight I wish I could be a fly on your wall Are you really alone Still in your dreams Why can't I bring you into my life What would it take to make you see that I'm alive  
  
If I was invisible Then I could just watch you in your room If I was invincible I'd make you mine tonight If hearts were unbreakable Then I could just tell you where I stand I would be the smartest man If I was invisible (Wait...I already am)  
  
I saw your face in the crowd I called out your name You don't hear a sound I keep tracing your steps Each move that you make Wish I could read what goes through your mind Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life  
  
If I was invisible. . ."  
  
Gordo pulled the car into an empty spot outside the cinema. He parked the car and got out, walking over to Lizzie's door. She was in her own world and still humming under her breath. Gordo smiled, she could sing. They walked towards the ticket booth and looked at the times. Lord of the Rings: Return of the King- 12:30. Gordo purchased two tickets and they entered the theatre.  
  
It was strangely quiet and they got a pack of milk duds to share. They chose seats in the back of theatre 12 and conversed. Gordo decided that he should tell Lizzie that the person had called again that morning.  
  
"Look Lizzie, that person called again this morning, I thought you should know!" Gordo looked at his friend to see her reaction.  
  
She had tensed up and was gripping the armrest very tightly. A girl from their school, named Parker, walked towards them.  
  
"Hi Gordo, What are you doing?" she purred, Lizzie tensed even more. She didn't know why but she thought it had something to do with her thoughts the night before. Gordo glanced at her.  
  
"Oh hi Parker. I'm here with Lizzie! You?" Gordo wanted Parker to leave so that he could talk to Lizzie. He still had to explain that kiss.  
  
"I'm here alone. I don't have a boyfriend to go out with!" she simpered. Parker had a huge crush on Gordo and everyone knew it. Lizzie mustered her strength.  
  
"You can sit with us if you like!" she said sweetly looking at Gordo with a 'be nice' glance. Gordo nodded and Parker took a seat next to him.  
  
"Don't mind if I do!"  
  
Lizzie smiled at her as the lights darkened. The 3 1/2 hour movie was engaging. Gordo had read the books and answered all of her questions making it easier to understand. When Faramir was about to be burned, she hid her face in his shoulder not wanting it to happen. Gordo patted her hand and held it tight. The lights in the theatre came on again and Gordo and Lizzie stood to leave. Parker stood too.  
  
"Can I hitch a ride?" she simpered, batting her eyes at Gordo. He nodded and she followed them out of the theatre.  
  
Once they had dropped Parker off at home, Gordo and Lizzie went to her house. Lizzie put Cider on his leash and they went out into the backyard near the barn. The house had a stable with 20 horses and Cider loved to play with them. Gordo and Lizzie sat on a bench near the paddocks and watched Cider romp in the grass.  
  
"Lizzie, you have to find out which guy the person wants you away from!" Gordo said staring into the sky. He had been thinking about this all day!  
  
'The only guy that Lizzie hangs out with is me!' Thought Gordo, hoping he was wrong. If he was the guy either she would have to stay away from him or be hurt. Seriously hurt. Gordo didn't like either choice.  
  
"I know!" Lizzie said as Cider chased after the large gray mare called Millie. "I know!"  
  
A/N: Ok that's all 4 now until I get GOOD reviews!!! Flamers are allowed but please don't completely trash the story. this is FANfiction after all!!! Lol  
  
Thanks and oh yeah MEEP! 


	4. surprise, surprise!

A/N: I just want to thank D. Torres for your suggestions and comments! I'll try to live up to them and let me a little slack while I try! Thanks and also to all you fabulous reviewers, U RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: U know, I know, we're easy!  
  
~Meep  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lizzie opened the door to her house after being dropped off by Gordo. She watched his red Honda drive away and waved at the retreating hunk of metal. Lizzie threw her coat over the arm a chair in the parlor and was surprised to hear a noise. Expecting her puppy, Lizzie walked around the side of the chair. Kate was crouched behind the green velvet and looking at the ceiling. Kate turned to see Lizzie staring down at her with a look of surprise and suspicion. She opened her mouth to speak,  
  
"SURPRISE LIZZIE!!!!!!" several people screamed as all of her classmates jumped up from behind obstacles.  
  
Lizzie squeaked and fell back onto Kate who caught her and set her upright again.  
  
"Look Liz, since your brother died we figured you could use some cheering up!" Miranda said, stepping forward from behind a couch.  
  
Her hair had been cropped short and the dark mass had red streaks in it. Lizzie smiled at her best friend before reaching over and hugging her tightly. Lizzie surveyed the room again. Larry poked his head out from behind a curtain, Ethan was hiding under the coffee table, Claire was trying to imitate a large glass vase, and Veruca was settled into a lump under the carpet. Lizzie looked back at Miranda who was wearing the top half of a red and orange bikini with black jeans.  
  
"Does my mom know?" Lizzie whispered, inaudible to anyone but Miranda.  
  
The Mexican chick laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"We've been planning this since his death announcement you dolt! It was all Gordo's idea!"  
  
Lizzie colored up, noticing for the first time that everyone was wearing bathing suits and flip-flops. She shook her head.  
  
"Hey guys," she shouted, "The pool's on the left!" There was a mad stampede towards the doors and Lizzie and Miranda were left alone.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda took the stairs to her room two at a time and burst open the door. They were both panting heavily and laughing like monkeys on marijuana. Miranda collapsed onto Lizzie's bed and grinned.  
  
"I would have told you, only Gordo would have had my behind for that!" the girl explained as Lizzie fished through her drawers.  
  
"I can't decide which bathing suit to wear!" Lizzie exclaimed throwing suit after suit onto the floor. Miranda smiled slyly.  
  
"Don't worry McGuire, I've got you covered." Miranda held up a blue and green bikini that exactly matched hers. Lizzie squealed.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Miranda I love it!" She jumped up and down in excitement. Miranda got the small hint and tossed the bathing suit towards her friend, Lizzie caught it and ran to the bathroom to change. Miranda grinned. She had bought the bathing suit with one person in mind. Gordo.  
  
Miranda sighed; she had had a huge crush on Gordo and asked him to go out with her. He had turned her down because of Lizzie. Gordo had told her everything, about worshipping her from a distance and being overcome with jealousy when she talked about other guys.  
  
Lizzie opened the bathroom door and walked out to model the newest fashion. The bikini fit perfectly. It hung on each of her curves and the colors matched Lizzie's greenish/hazel eyes. Lizzie turned in a slow circle, a white sarong was tied around her waist and her hair was down in a shimmery curtain of gold that fell gently on her shoulders. Miranda gave her the nod of approval and together they ran, giggling to the pool.  
  
Gordo and Ethan had just finished their first round of volleyball when lizzie and Miranda sashayed into the pool room. With a nudge from Miranda, Lizzie gave a practiced imitation Kate-princess-wave. Gordo couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was just so beautiful. Lizzie flashed a smile at Gordo, making him blush a tomato red and dive under water to avoid eyes.  
  
"I want to play Spin the Bottle!" Kate whined, standing over her beach chair, a pink towel wrapped around her waist. Several girls voiced agreement.  
  
"How about Truth or Dare?" Brooke added and Parker nodded in agreement. Lizzie shrugged.  
  
"I don't care what we do as long as I have some fun!" She said and several boys cheered and hopped out of the pool. "Although," she said thoughtfully, "That wasn't an invitation!" Larry and Ethan groaned and jumped back into the pool, splashing water all over Claire and her posse.  
  
It took awhile to agree on a game and when they finally did, it took even longer to get the guys to play. When everyone was finally seated in a circle Claire asked the first question. She directed it at a cute boy named Gary who was leaning against the volleyball posts in blue swim trunks.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Gary?" she simpered, causing the boy to roll his eyes. He quickly answered Truth. Claire thought for a moment before sniggering evilly.  
  
"Who do you have a crush on?" she smiled and waited for him to say her name. Gary colored up and looked at Miranda and lost the power of speech. Lizzie noticed the look and smiled at the boy.  
  
"You don't have to answer!" she whispered and Gary smiled thankfully.  
  
"I'll chicken," he responded and Claire fell off of her beach chair into the pool. She splashed around until Ethan helped her out and she sat sputtering, and looking extremely embarrassed.  
  
Gary turned to Kate, "Can we play spin the bottle instead? This is embarrassing!" Everyone quickly agreed and Miranda went to find a bottle. She returned a few minutes later with a green, glass bottle and sat down between Gordo and Gary. Miranda handed the bottle to Lizzie who spun it to see who would go first. It landed on Parker. She reached out a hand and spun the bottle to the right and crossed her fingers. The bottle stopped spinning on Larry and she groaned.  
  
Larry looked at the girl in the stringy black bikini and grinned. He stood and took a few steps forwards and waited in front of Parker. She leaned forward and kissed him fast before sitting down again, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Larry spun the bottle and it landed on Gordo, who immediately backed away from the circle. Larry spun again and it landed on Veruca.  
  
The game slowly progressed until suddenly the bottle landed on Lizzie, she glanced up and her eyes met Ethan's. He wasn't as stupid as he used to be and was still really cute. Lizzie's heart began to pound as she slowly stood up. Ethan stepped towards her and leaned down. His lips pressed against hers and Lizzie smiled a little through the kiss. She pulled back and went back to sit next to Gordo.  
  
He had tensed up and his hands were balled into fists. Gordo slowly relaxed as Lizzie sat down. She leaned forward and lazily sent the bottle twirling. Gordo saw the whole thing in slow motion, it grew slower and slower but always managed another loop until it finally rested in front of him.  
  
Gordo looked up at Lizzie and she smiled back. Lizzie stood slowly and Gordo stood as well. She leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Lizzie had thought that she would kiss him in a friendly way and sit down, but as soon as their lips touched it made her plans impossible. She leaned into him as Gordo deepened the lip lock, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. They broke apart for lack of air and stared into each other's eyes. Lizzie felt her heart flutter at the look of pure love that she saw in Gordo's eyes. She slowly backed away and sat down.  
  
"Maybe we should end the game here!" Miranda suggested and it was met with approval. She picked up the bottle to return it to wear it was found and no one saw Parker slip away.  
  
The door clicked shut behind Miranda and then there was scilence. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. It was a panicked noise coming from the shut door. Lizzie yanked open the door and fainted dead away!  
  
A/N: And here's another Cliff Hanger! Review for the next chapter please!  
  
Oh yeah and thank you all! You rule and I'm trying to write a chapter a day but I can't always manage. Thanks to you all and don't forget authors lik to read! If you have a story that you want to be read tell me and I'll R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Meep 


	5. the message on the wall

A/N: thanks to all you reviewers you guys all rule ** group hug ** keep reviewing and I'll keep typing. By the way, D. Torres wrote the message on the wall, and I have permission to use it! ^-^  
  
~Meep  
  
The party rushed into the next room and Cider hopped along after them, wondering what was going on. Her small whimpers were drowned out by the gasps that escaped the guests. Gordo pushed his way to the front of the crowd, muttering 'sorries' and 'excuse me's' for stepped on toes, and almost fell over in shock. Horror thundered down upon him like a ton of bricks dropped from a ten-story building and evidently everyone else felt the same way.  
  
Lizzie lay on the floor, out cold and Miranda stood beside her staring at the far wall. The McGuire's kitchen was decorated with blue and white. The small curtains on the west side windows had blue borders over white cotton. The stools that were set around the normally neat table were white with blue tops that were always highly polished. A can of paint stood open on the table and red dripped down the sides onto the tablecloth like blood from an open wound.  
  
Gordo collapsed next to Lizzie and gently lifted her into his arms. Her pulse raced at the speed of light and Gordo felt tears of anger rising behind his eyes. His perfect Lizzie had been scared out of her wits. The McGuire's tile floor was cold against his bear legs and air running over the pool water dripping from his legs, made him shiver slightly. Water dripped from Gordo's hair and onto Lizzie's face making her flinch while still knocked out.  
  
Above Gordo, standing just inside the swinging oak doors stood the guests, still soaking wet and looking nervous. A few boys muttered to each other and pointed, again at the far wall. Gordo turned his head; unsure about weather he wanted to see what was there. His eyes hit the wall and he sucked in his breath.  
  
Words, about 3' high, had been painted on the white. Red paint dripped down the wall and glistened in the light, giving off the aura of menace. 'Like blood'! Gordo thought and winced. The same paint from that container, Gordo thought looking at the table a few feet above him. It still dripped onto the table but this time a cap had been placed on it by a bystander. Miranda's hand was clenched into a fist.  
  
"Your brother was a fighter, unfortunately for him not a good enough one. Play my way and don't end up like him!"  
  
The blots contorted into lines, spelling a vicious message on the wall that had all the guests staring. Gordo stared from the wall to Lizzie then back to the wall again. Whoever wrote that was the murderer and wanted to hurt Lizzie.  
  
She stirred and let out a small groan. Gordo's eyes widened and he leaned back. He had been huddled over the girl, not wanting anyone to touch her. Lizzie's eyes flicked open and she stared up at the boy. She suddenly realized how cold the floor was and sat up with Gordo's help. The red paint still dripped down the wall and Lizzie turned away.  
  
Cider slid forward and placed her paws in the girl's lap. The small retriever pup cocked her head to one side and let out a small whimper. Lizzie reached a shaky hand forward and scratched the puppy behind the ears. Cider's tail flopped back and forth in a lame attempt at a wag. The girl looked around and noticed all the people standing by the oak door still.  
  
A blush crept forward and tinged her cheeks with pink, and Kate gave her a smile. The blond, cheerleader knelt down and stared at Lizzie.  
  
"Are you okay?" she said, in a soft voice.  
  
Lizzie nodded and took the hand Ethan held out to her. She stood, shakily and took a tentative step towards Miranda who was now standing near the wall. She slipped in a puddle of water that Gordo's hair had dripped and caught the ledge of the table to break her fall. Miranda turned and helped a shaking Lizzie walk the last few steps towards the wall.  
  
Lizzie reached out her right hand and placed it, palm flat, against the red paint. Tears tore at her eyes and she let them fall. Her head pounded and she slid down the wall and sat in a heap on the floor, rocking back and forth and staring at her hand. Every one rushed forwards and knelt near Lizzie. Ethan and Gary ran off the find bleach, old towels and buckets of soap and water. Lizzie just rocked, sobbing. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Miranda. She had tears forming behind her eyes as well and was afraid to let them fall.  
  
Ethan and Gary lugged in the water and towels and set to work washing away the paint and bleaching what was already dry. The two worked in silence, throwing glances at Lizzie every now and then. Gordo leaned down by the girl and lifted her into his arms. The guests slowly parted and he carried Lizzie out of the kitchen and back to the poolroom. He set her on her own feet next to a blue deck chair and she buried her face in his chest sobbing. Gordo lifted a hand and gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. With each cry, Gordo felt his heart break into a million pieces. His Lizzie was having her heart torn in two.  
  
Parker sidled back into the poolroom. She looked at Lizzie with great disdain and tossed her chestnut hair over her shoulder. She wore a white bikini and her hands were clenched into fists. She took a few purposeful steps towards the couple and sneered.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" she asked Gordo.  
  
The boy turned around, and momentarily let go of Lizzie. Her tears had stopped and she was breathing heavily, her eyes were red and puffy and tearstains ran down her cheeks. Parker glowered at the girl who had had her face buried in Gordo's chest.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with Lizzie!" Gordo retorted feeling anger blaze up inside of him like a torrent of fire. He wanted, no needed, to punch something. Did Parker have no feelings? Lizzie stared at Parker and her eyes turned cold and menacing.  
  
"Look Gordo, could I talk to Lizzie?" Parker simpered, flipping her hair around and batting her dark eyelashes over brown eyes.  
  
"Sure! I'll leave you two alone!" He said and glanced at Lizzie. She had slung a large towel over her shoulders and her hair was slowly drying into a curtain of gold. Lizzie stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Parker. She nodded at Gordo and he backed towards the kitchen door.  
  
Parker paced around Lizzie in circles once the door closed behind Gordo. Her feet made wet sucking sounds as she walked around the glaring girl. Lizzie dropped the towel and cleared her throat.  
  
"What do you want Parker?" she spat out icily, glaring at the tall brunette.  
  
"That's MY boy that you're crying all over and you can't have him!" she whispered menacingly. Parker's fingers reached towards her hair, which she wrapped around her wrist. She let out a low chuckle. "Why do you look so scared?" Parker asked, her voice secretly mocking Lizzie.  
  
"I'm not scared of you!" Lizzie said in a hushed voice. Parker raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Oh really?" she mocked again making Lizzie stiffen in anger.  
  
"Really, and Gordo is not your man, he's . . . ." Lizzie never got to finish her sentence; Parker's palm came up to meet her face with a resounding slap. Lizzie put a hand to her cheek as tears flooded her eyes. The white handprint stood out more than ever as the tender skin burned and turned red. Suddenly understanding dawned in her eyes.  
  
"You, it's you! You killed him didn't you?" Lizzie whispered, amazed at her stupidity. She reached up her right hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Parker looked at the ground then straight into Lizzie's eyes.  
  
"No I didn't but I know who did!" Parker grabbed Lizzie's left hand and pulled her close. "You and Gordo are in great danger!" Lizzie gasped.  
  
Neither of them saw a tall, dark girl pull away from the door. Angry.  
  
A/N: Not what you expected eh? Well keep a look out cause there will be more twists coming up! Now please review!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Getin on the heat

A/N: Thanks to D. Torres for all the help he gave me with my chapters! Sorry this update took so long it's just that my KB broke when my kitten ran through it!  
  
~Meep  
  
The girl, who had stood behind the door, frowned. She was being given away!  
  
~*~  
  
Miranda opened the poolroom door to find a surprised Lizzie talking to an annoyed Parker. The tall brunette leaned down and whispered something to the blond before rushing past Miranda. She eyed Parker warily before stepping to the right to let Parker pass.  
  
Just as the oak doors banged shut behind her, Gordo poked his head through the door.  
  
"The guests want to know if swimming is again an option!" Gordo said blandly making Lizzie roll her eyes at him and nod. "Good they were about to break down the walls and throw me out a window when I told them that the pool was off limits!" he chuckled and turned his dark, curly head over his shoulder. "Come and get it!" he yelled before moving into the poolroom in front of a mob of eager teenagers.  
  
Cider followed them again, slipping and sliding on the wet floor. The puppy couldn't get her breaks on fast enough, and the small gold lump tumbled into the pool. Laughs were heard from almost every corner of the room as the little dog floated to the surface and began to paddle around. Cider got excited by the noise and swam after unsuspecting guests and sank her teeth into their rumps.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes before leaning over the 4-½ foot deep water. Lizzie grabbed the extra skin at the back of the puppy's neck and hauled the little dog to the edge of the pool. As Lizzie was about to pull the dog out of the water and onto the floor, someone bumped into her. She toppled head first into the water and sank like a stone.  
  
Gordo immediately tensed up, what if she hit her head on the bottom? The pool wasn't that deep and Lizzie was taller than it. The few minutes in which it took Lizzie to drop to the bottom were like an eternity, or a pause in a cruel game of fate. He saw her body jolt as she connected with the concrete and Gordo sucked in his breath. If her eyes didn't open he would jump in after her.  
  
Lizzie's hazel eyes blinked as she lifted herself to her feet under water. Her head broke the surface and Gordo let out the air that had been bottled up inside him in one great breath, and restocked oxygen levels as Lizzie did the same. She rubbed water out of her eyes and pushed her shining hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Miranda, that was so not funny!" She sputtered, as Ethan helped her out of the pool.  
  
"Sorry! Accident!" Miranda whined, before giving way to a laugh along with Lizzie.  
  
Ethan wrapped a towel around Lizzie's shoulders and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks Ethan," she grinned, before looking across the pool to where Gordo was sitting.  
  
Something stirred in Gordo's deep blue eyes, something that she couldn't understand. Jealousy? Perhaps? No! Gordo's eyes radiated a gentle, sweet emotion. Something forgiving. Something that she had never noticed before. Gordo looked away; sure that she could read every emotion of his in her eyes.  
  
He collapsed onto a deck chair near the doors and wished that this day had never happened. There was no doubt now! Parker was the murderer and he had let her stay in a room alone with the girl he loved. He could never spend forever with her now, knowing that he had put her in such danger. Upset, he closed his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gordo, Gordo wake up!" Lizzie shook the boy one more time.  
  
Gordo groaned and opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was an angel. Lizzie stood there wrapped in her white sarong and a mesh over-shirt. She reached out a hand and stroked his cheek.  
  
"Come on sleepyhead! They're all gone!" Lizzie whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine.  
  
Gordo sat up and stretched. Sleeping in a beach chair was very uncomfortable. The rubber strips had made red marks on his back, which itched something awful. Lizzie slid to the ground and it was then he realized that she had been sitting on his chest. Gordo felt his gut wrench. Lizzie the perfect had forgiven him all of his wrongs.  
  
"Liz, I need to say I'm sorry!" Gordo blurted, only wanting her forgiveness and love.  
  
"Why?" Lizzie asked, her eyes showing her confusion.  
  
"Because I left you alone with the murderer!" Gordo explained, wondering why she was laughing.  
  
"Parker? Parker isn't the murderer you silly!" Lizzie giggled again at Gordo's cluelessness this time. "She wanted to tell me that she knew who did do it. But before she could Miranda interrupted us!" Lizzie stated matter-of-factly. Gordo nodded without really listening to the blond and stood up.  
  
Cider bounced around his feet making noises to be petted. Gordo picked up the pup and hugged it. Scratching the dog behind her ears. He put her down and the ball of fur scampered into the kitchen looking for food.  
  
Lizzie took Gordo's hand in her own and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for being sorry about leaving me with a suspect!" She said and Gordo smiled.  
  
"Any time Lizzie, any time!" Gordo whispered under his breath. He buried his head in her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Lizzie laughed.  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Gordo mumbled "Nothing at all!"  
  
"Oh, well, Miranda is spending the night tonight! Do you want to stay also?" Lizzie asked, a pout gracing her lips.  
  
Gordo nodded, swallowed hard and stared at the teasing girl. "Good!" she laughed. "Call your mom!" Gordo grinned and followed her up to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Miranda stood by Lizzie's guest bed with a grin on her face. "Hi Gordo!" She simpered.  
  
"Uh hi Miranda!" Gordo stuttered and scratched his ear. Miranda was acting oddly.  
  
Lizzie tossed Gordo the phone, and he dialed his number. The answering machine came on and he left a message.  
  
"I'm staying!" He said and threw the phone back to Lizzie.  
  
She placed it back into the holder and started to brush out her hair. Miranda picked up 'Little Women' by Louisa May Allcott and started to read. Gordo sat on Lizzie's bed and put on a shirt.  
  
"Hey Liz, can I borrow some clothes till my Parents can send some over when they get home?" Gordo asked motioning to his bathing suit and bare chest. Lizzie smiled  
  
"Sure thing Gordo, Matt was about your size!" She got up and led Gordo into Matt's room.  
  
Miranda stayed where she was. She loved Gordo, Lizzie didn't know how lucky she was. Miranda would have done anything to have Gordo like her. Anything. She sighed, Soon enough he would be hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie looked through her brother's drawers and pulled out a big t-shirt. She tossed it to Gordo who held it up to his chest. Lizzie stared. Gordo had a six-pack. She had never noticed how those years on the basketball team paid off. She slowly walked forward. Gordo swallowed hard.  
  
Lizzie reached out her hands and placed them on Gordo's chest. The skin was smooth and warm against her touch and bolts of electricity spread from her fingers. Gordo gasped and felt himself stiffen. Her hands were cool against his skin and it was all he could do to not to kiss her then and there. Gordo shouldn't have worried.  
  
Lizzie leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She felt Gordo wrap his arms around her waist and she almost collapsed onto the ground. Lizzie ran her tongue along Gordo's bottom lip until he opened his mouth. The kiss deepened and the two fell back onto Matt's bed. Neither of them saw the door open.  
  
"What is going on here?" Miranda asked breaking the couple apart.  
  
Lizzie rolled off of Gordo and flushed. He pulled the blue Duke Law t-shirt over his head and leaned forward on the bed. Miranda hid her anger behind a wide smile.  
  
"Did I break up the heat?" Miranda joked, while fury and betrayal ran through her head. Lizzie had been kissing HER Gordo! There was no going back now, Parker had been right, Lizzie was too confident with boys.  
  
Lizzie ran from the room, still in her bathing suit, she was afraid that Gordo would never want to talk to her again. Gordo got up to chase after her, but Miranda pushed him down on to the bed again.  
  
"Why don't we let the little whore go?" She simpered and sat down in Gordo's lap.  
  
A/N: Not what you expected eh? Well it's supposed to be a shock! Please R+R  
  
~Meep 


	7. So now you know

A/N: hey yall! Sorry that I haven't written in awhile! But now I'm back to stay!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Gordo shoved the Latino girl off of his lap but she threw her arms around his neck and hung on tight. Gordo rolled his eyes and sighed. Fed up, he rolled over so Miranda was fully on the bed then he pried himself away from her. Standing in front of her, Gordo's eyes blazed fire.  
  
"Lizzie is not a whore! I can't believe that you'd say that about her!" Gordo hissed, his voice low and dangerous.  
  
"She is one!" Miranda shrugged, "I mean she doesn't even like you and you pine after her all the time!" She had sat up and her hands were resting on her hips.  
  
Gordo backed to the door. "I'd.... I'd better check on Lizzie." His voice faltered and he felt sick and dizzy. Lizzie didn't like him. Miranda had said so, but she had to like him she had just kissed him, not just any kiss either a FRENCH KISS.  
  
"No you don't!" Miranda stood and walked to the door. She sheparded Gordo back to the bed.  
  
"Yes I do! I . . . .I love her!" Gordo didn't look at Miranda, her eyes were blazing and she had reached behind her.  
  
"You what?" she purred her voice barely audible to Gordo.  
  
Gordo stumbled backwards and fell onto the mattress. He gulped. Miranda was acting very oddly. She had something clenched behind her back as she walked towards him. Gordo tried to push himself upright but fell back again. He tried again and succeeded in getting his back off the bed and leaning on his hands. Miranda pushed him back down and straddled his chest.  
  
"Look Miranda, we've been friends since the fourth grade but I have always had a thing for Lizzie. I have to go see if she's ok. For all we know the killer might be in this house."  
  
Miranda giggled and ran her hands along his firm chest. Gordo sucked in his breath.  
  
"Miranda this is serious! There may be a murderer in this house that wants Lizzie dead. I can't let anything happen to her!" Gordo practically yelled at the girl on him.  
  
"Don't you love me Gordo?" Miranda said almost crying.  
  
"No! I don't love you!" Gordo said, a little too loudly. "I love Lizzie!"  
  
Miranda's eyes clouded over and she looked as though she was about to cry. Gordo's eyes widened he hadn't meant to be so harsh.  
  
"Look Miranda, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" he stuttered over his words trying to get out of this current situation.  
  
"Yes you did! You meant it and if I can't have you no one can!" Miranda's eyes filled with hate and she brought out the item that had been held behind her back.  
  
The knife was 7 inches long and 2 inches wide. It glistened in the light from the room. Gordo shook his head, Miranda the murderer? Miranda noticed his expression and she ran her fingers down the flat of the blade.  
  
"No Miranda. You don't want to do that!" Gordo kept his eyes on hers. The dark brown pools showed a hint of fear.  
  
"Yes I do!" She raised the knife above her head.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Lizzie ran down the hall. She couldn't help the tears from streaming down her cheeks. She had just figured it out. She was in love with Gordo. He would probably think that she was a dirty girl and would never speak to her again. She found the door to her room. Throwing open the door she collapsed on her bed and cried.  
  
He hates me! She thought and buried her head in the pillow. Cider pawed at the door until it opened. The small puppy tottered along the carpet and hopped up onto the bed. Stumbling forwards she pressed her nose against Lizzie's cheek and licked her tears away.  
  
The blond girl sighed and pulled the small retriever closer into a tight hug. Cider whimpered with the strain and Lizzie released her death grip on the puppy. Sitting up and rubbing the tears away she decided that she should go talk to Gordo and tell him it was all a mistake and that she could understand if he hated her.  
  
Nodding to herself, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire headed for the door. As she reached out her hand to turn the bronze knob she heard a voice whisper softly  
  
"Don't you love me Gordo?" it was Miranda.  
  
Lizzie turned cold and swallowed hard. Fresh tears were forming in her eyes and dripping down her cheeks. She put her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear Gordo say yes. Sliding down the wooden door, Lizzie rocked herself back and forth while silently sobbing. Just as she was about to throw herself at the bed she heard another voice. This time Gordo's voice. Feeling curious she listened in.  
  
"No Miranda. You don't want to do that!" Lizzie could her the fear in his voice.  
  
She shuddered and wondered what Miranda didn't want to do. Lizzie could tell that there was something going on in her brother's room. Her inner self told her she should go to check it out, but another part of her was afraid. She didn't want to have her heart broken when she noticed the two having a personal moment.  
  
Finally Lizzie's inner self won. She carefully opened the door and walked down the hall. She stopped in front of her brother's room and stood there for a moment. She could say that she left something in there. Taking a deep breath she opened the door.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Lizzie, look out!" Were the first words she heard.  
  
Ducking her head she heard a sickening crunch of metal on wood. Gordo had yelled the words just in time. From out of nowhere a knife had been hurled at her. It had become lodged in the wooden door just as she ducked. She heard Gordo let out his breath, as though he had been holding it and then she heard a slap.  
  
Straightening herself up, Lizzie noticed what was going on. Gordo lay on her brother's bed and Miranda sat on his chest. Gordo was rubbing his cheek where Miranda had slapped him. Carefully, Lizzie out two and two together then she looked at her friend and enemy with question.  
  
"Miranda?" She whispered, tears threatening to fall again. Miranda just raised her eyebrows. "How . . ." Lizzie faltered, "You..."  
  
While Miranda stared at Lizzie, Gordo was able to shove Miranda off of him. A tear slid down Lizzie's cheek. She wiped it away angrily and looked back at the knife lodged in the door. Gordo stood up and walked towards her. He slowly reached above her head and yanked the knife from the door. Handing it to the blond he wrapped her in his arms and swayed from side to side.  
  
Lizzie swallowed hard and hurled the knife at her brother's window. Turning on her heels she ran from the room. Gordo looked from the window, to Miranda, then at the open door, he jogged out the banged up wood and after Lizzie.  
  
He saw a light on in her room and quietly opened the door. Lizzie was sitting on her bed with her back to him. She didn't notice the door creak open and seemed to only pay attention to the picture that she was holding in her hands. Gordo walked up to the bed and stood behind her. He, David Gordon, was at a loss for words. Lizzie dropped the picture and it fluttered to the ground, like a feather in the breeze.  
  
She made no move to pick it up so Gordo did. He reached out a hand and scooped the paper into his grasp. Turning it over he saw a picture of Lizzie's family. It had been spring and the McGuire's and the Sanchez's had been together. They were all standing around a picnic table in front of a large maple tree. Lying on top of the table was Matt. He had an apple in his mouth and was pretending to be a pig. Lizzie, Miranda and he, Gordo, were sitting on the first seat behind Matt. Lizzie's head was on his shoulder and she seemed happy.  
  
Miranda was on Lizzie's right and she had a smile on her face as she stared not at the camera but at Lizzie and him. The smile didn't seem to reach her dark eyes but stayed mainly on her mouth.  
  
Gordo frowned.  
  
Behind the three kids, Jo and Sam McGuire stood laughing next to Miranda's parents.  
  
A park visitor had taken the picture and everyone seemed happy. Gordo looked at the photo again. Everyone except Miranda. She looked jealous and angry. Gordo couldn't look anymore. The murderer had been Lizzie's close friend. The thought made Gordo feel sick.  
  
He dropped the photo on the bed and put an arm around Lizzie's shoulder. She turned a tear streaked face towards Gordo and bit her lip. With his other hand, Gordo stroked her hair and whispered soothing words. She leaned against him and cried.  
  
"I don't believe it!" she finally said, "I n-need proof!"  
  
A/N: okay so it was kinda sappy and weird but not everything can be great! But do tell me if you liked it at all! Thanks! Not feeling well!  
  
~meep 


	8. tru confessions

Chapter 8  
  
Miranda climbed out the broken bedroom window. Inching her way along the ledge, she almost lost her footing on the roof. Tears and anger were blinding her as she leapt lightly onto the ground. Picking up the knife, she ran off down the street. Trying to find Parker.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Lizzie sat on her bed still sobbing with Gordo still holding her in his arms. Time seemed to be standing still. It had been two hours since Lizzie had almost been hit in the head with Miranda's knife and she couldn't believe that her friend would have done that to her and her family.  
  
Gordo leaned down and kissed her cheek, slowly rocking her back and forth. They were still in their bathing suits and the air was turning cold as night approached. The light in her room seemed bright and artificial, it strained her eyes as she looked at it. She tore her gaze away as the phone rang. Gordo reached out and picked it up, never letting Lizzie go.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gordo I need to talk to Lizzie! It's an emergency!"  
  
"Who is this?" Gordo mumbled  
  
"Parker, Parker McKenzie now just give Lizzie the damn phone!"  
  
Gordo handed it over without hesitation and mouthed the name Parker. Lizzie nodded and took the phone from his grasp.  
  
"This is Lizzie!" she said  
  
"Lizzie, you need to know, Miranda killed your brother!" Parker choked out the words as though she was crying.  
  
Lizzie was silent.  
  
"It was all my fault! We were talking and I was mad at you and said if only you could be gotten rid of and then we could have Gordo to ourselves. I think she took me seriously and I don't really want you hurt ......" Parker broke down crying at that point and Lizzie heard no more.  
  
Lizzie sat in silence listening to the girl cry.  
  
"Oh Parker, it's not your fault!" Lizzie coaxed "If you want I'll come over and we talk about this in person! K?"  
  
Parker mumbled something like a yes and Lizzie grinned.  
  
"Do you want Gordo to come?" the blond whispered  
  
"Sure!" parker sniffed and Lizzie hung up.  
  
Placing the phone back into it's cradle and she slipped out of Gordo's arms and towards her closet.  
  
"Where you going?" Gordo mumbled, missing her warmth immediately.  
  
"To Parker's and you're coming too!" she teased, kissing him lightly on the nose.  
  
"Do I hafta?" the boy whined,  
  
Lizzie's eyes clouded.  
  
"Yes!" she said panic rising in her voice, "She might be in danger!"  
  
Gordo stood and took the girl into his arms.  
  
"She'll be fine!" Gordo whispered, his breath tickling her ear.  
  
"No She won't!" Lizzie screamed almost hysterically.  
  
Gordo didn't want to make Lizzie mad. He pulled the duke law shirt over his head and helped the trembling girl into a miniskirt and blouse. Slipping on shoes, they walked the three blocks to Parker's house and rang the doorbell. A very disheveled girl answered the and fairly fell onto Lizzie.  
  
"Oh my god, Lizzie, I'm the only one home and I'm so scared!"  
  
Parker was breathing hard and suggested that they walk around outside. Nodding Lizzie put an arm around the brunette's shoulder and let her lean against the blond.  
  
"It's okay! No one is going to hurt you unless they knew that you told me! You're safe!" Lizzie breathed. She nudged Gordo for agreement.  
  
He didn't answer just kept staring straight ahead. A little ways down the street was Miranda. She was holding the knife and her hair flew in the wind. Smiling maliciously she hurled the knife as hard as she could. Lizzie still hadn't seen Miranda but Gordo had, he stepped in front of her, wrapping her into his arms and waiting for a shocking blow that would wrench the life from his body.  
  
It never came.  
  
Gordo dared to open his eyes and turn around. Parker stood there, shook evident in her chocolate colored eyes. The knife stuck out of her back and blood began to drip from the wound. Lizzie noticed the knife and screamed. Breaking out of Gordo's grasp she caught the brunette as she fell forward. Parker's breathing was becoming slower and heavier as Lizzie kneeled down, cradling her in her arms.  
  
"Lizzie," she gasped, "Promise me something!"  
  
Lizzie's eyes were wide as she fervently nodded. "Anything Parker!" she whispered, a tear falling onto the dying girl.  
  
"Don't let her get away with this!" she struggled. Her chest fell still and her breathing stopped.  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath and reached over Parker. She carefully pulled the knife out of Parker's back and stood to face her one time friend. Miranda stayed where she was, hands jauntily on her hips.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do McGuire?" she taunted and chuckled evilly; "If you give me back the knife, I can properly finish her!" she erupted into malicious laughter.  
  
She brought her hands up to make a vicious X in the air. Lizzie shuddered involuntarily. Feeling a cool wind brush across her face. Neither girl saw a curtain suddenly drop in the house next door to Parker's house. Gordo did though and prayed that help would come before the girls began a fight. A fight between them could only lead to death, and Gordo was pretty sure that Lizzie would be the one no longer breathing. Miranda was experienced she had killed to people already and really wanted Lizzie dead. The blond didn't believe in killing anything from a ladybug to an elephant. Gordo walked forward and placed his hands on Lizzie's waist, feeling her tense at his touch.  
  
Sirens sounded from nearby and Miranda whirled around in shock. Two police cars blocked off either end of the street and a megaphone rang out.  
  
"Civilians, please lock all doors and close all windows. Young lady in the bathing suit put down that gun!"  
  
Miranda had pulled out a gun from her sarong and had it aimed at Lizzie. Several policemen jumped out of the cars and aimed weapons at her while the main cop again repeated his request to ' put down the gun'. Miranda swallowed and moved the gun from Lizzie onto herself. Lizzie gasped.  
  
"Don't shoot! Put down your guns! She's disturbed nothing more!" Lizzie was very nearly in hysterics.  
  
Miranda took a big gulp and noticed the cop guns being lowered. Quickly she moved her finger to the trigger and pulled. Lizzie screamed at the shot and launched herself forward, only to find Gordo to strong for her. Crying, she struggled and tried to free herself from his grasp. Blood inched along the asphalt and Lizzie felt her eyes go wide, Hiding her face in Gordo's chest, she felt him stroke her hair as the police covered the girl's dead body then Parker's also.  
  
Lizzie stood in Gordo's arms as ambulances were called and the dead bodies were taken away. A policeman phoned Lizzie and Gordo's houses and rang up the station also. Lizzie just cried.  
  
~*~  
  
Gordo helped Lizzie through the front door of his house and into the main entrance. Lizzie's parents hadn't been home and neither had Gordo's but they hadn't wanted to wait at the station. Neither of them liked the idea of being alone very much either.  
  
Her legs almost gave way and Gordo lifted her into his arms and carried her up to his room. Setting her on the bed, he tucked the covers around her form and turned out the light.  
  
"Just sleep," he whispered, as Lizzie's eyes fluttered closed.  
  
Gordo sat where he was and watched her for a while. When he thought that she was asleep he leaned down and whispered.  
  
"I love you Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. You and only you!" he was about to stand up and leave the room when he heard a soft whisper,  
  
"I love you too David Gordon!"  
  
~THE END~  
  
A/N: hey guys! Sorry that the ending was a little rushed! I hope you all liked it okay! If the plot was cool to you, I suggest reading  
  
Lizzie McGuire: Scream by d. torres  
  
It's really good too! Oh well email me or leave a review! Thanks!  
  
~meep 


End file.
